


The Associate, The Prince and The Dancer

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason hates traveling but he can't say no when a prince of a far away land decides to invest in the enterprise, reluctantly he agrees to join Bruce and Tim in a journey that changed his life.</p><p>(or that one time Jason goes in a foreign land only to be glared by the prince for ogling at his favorite dancer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Associate, The Prince and The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Prompt: JayDick DamiDick, Damian is an Arabian Prince and Dick is his favorite royal dancer. Bruce, Jason, and Tim are invited to stay and discuss some business matter, but Jason is distracted by Dick at the welcoming party and determined to get to know him. Damian's not very happy about that
> 
> (note to anon: love this au, thank you so much for this prompt :D)
> 
> ummm... idk what's the timeline for this, so you guys can imagine what you like^^

Jason feels tired and sore. His feet and back is killing him, travelling for 7 hours to a god knows what country this is, really takes a toll in his body. Seriously, what type of person would want to discuss about a business deal in the middle of a desert anyway? Oh, that’s right, _an Arabian prince_ would.

For the Wayne enterprise, this is a huge deal. That’s why Bruce decided that he and Tim should accompany him to make things easier. Though Jason really wished that Bruce chose someone else.

His body had been sweating non-stop since they’ve arrived, not to mention that he has jet lag but the heat of his sun makes his head dizzier.

A loud trumpeting sound welcomes them. All three, jumps a little from the sudden sound, guards open up the gates an entire village hidden in the middle of the desert, who knew such things exist? As they continue to walk closer and closer to the palace, the music becomes louder and livelier.

There they were, at the Al Ghul palace. Holy fuck! This looks like an entire city! Jason's sure that he's not the only one who's amazed by the sight of the royalty's home. Basing from Tim’s and Bruce’s breathless stares, they’re also surprise by how huge this place really is. Heck, even Bruce's manor didn't stand a chance against this monstrosity.

The place looks shiny from the outside, it’s painted all over with pure white and gold along with intricate cravings from their culture, staring at it first stung to the eyes but as you continue to look at it, it hurt less. Pillars are present in every corridor, priceless artifacts, antiques and paintings were displayed elegantly on each room. Despite of its decor, it looks empty because of how big the palace is. Oh, has he forgotten to mention that every five rooms, there's like a huge ass fountain found in the middle of the room?

Aside from his jet lag, his feet now starting to hurt from all the walking. If there's so rich, then why couldn't they ride an animal or a carriage that they could use other than walking to the prince's room? Probably they can’t, the carpet he’s stepping on looks more expensive than all of his annual salary combined.

After walking what felt like forever, their escort stops in front of a huge door. The lively music seems to have originated from that room. Finally, Jason lets out a sigh of relief and guards, wait? Since when did the door have guards? Opens the door, there is a band playing the tune in the side, in the middle is a long table that had a banquet of food that looks and smells amazing, Jason couldn’t wait to dig in.

“Jason behave” Tim nudges his side with his elbow. Jason scowls at him but the younger man whispers, “The prince is in front of us, pay some respect.”

Jason wants to argue with Tim because, really, he didn’t do anything wrong. Looking back at the room, other than the dining table, a small group of dancers gracefully moves to the beat of the music near them and right in the middle of everything, stands the prince. A tanned skin young man that have eyes that looks like of a tiger and a body that just screams nobility and prestige. “Welcome Mr. Wayne and associates” the prince’s voice sounds warm and welcoming but at the same time it’s hinted with authority.

“Thank for inviting us Mr. Al Ghul” Bruce gives the prince his best smile, reaching out to give him a handshake. The prince smiles, “Don’t be so formal Mr. Wayne, I’ve heard a lot about you from my mother, please call me Damian.” He replies while shaking the hand of Bruce.

“Well, Mr. Damian. We’re honored to be in your palace.” Bruce replies as they follow the prince towards the dining table.

“I know that travelling here is tiring, so why don’t we just sit back and relax for today and start discussing our trade tomorrow?” the prince suggests, he looks at Bruce before locking his eyes are on the performers. “I do hope that you liked the welcome party I organized upon your arrival.”

“Of course we do! This is the first time that we ever received such warm welcome.” Bruce replies with his usual friendly tone. The prince hums like he’s pleased with Bruce’s answer. “I’m glad you like it, this party is from the best of the best I could offer.” He lets out another smile but his gaze still remains in the dancers.

Jason and rest quirk a brow while following the prince towards the dining table.

Curious, Bruce, Jason and Tim let their eyes wonder in the beauty of the room. Jason’s eyes stops scanning when he sees the person dancing in the middle of the group. The dancer is beautiful, he can tell despite half of the dancer’s face is being covered with blue silk cloth, those gorgeous blue eyes alone could swoon anyone with just one look. The way he moves his feet and hands, every movement he takes feels so surreal, it’s so graceful and elegant that Jason won’t get tired of watching him dance for hours to come. _He’s so beautiful_ , he thinks not even staring away from the dancer whilst continuing on walking. No wonder the prince keeps looking at him.

He’s so distracted by the dancer’s movement that he doesn’t realize that he’s about to hit a pillar—

*smack*

…

(A momentary silence occurred as everyone in the entire room stop from what they’re doing, witnessing Jason’s embarrassing moment but after a few good seconds, they all continue on what they’re doing pretending nothing had happened.)

For that, Jason’s grateful, Bruce and the prince both only give him a weird look. Even the dancers stared at him, more importantly, that guy, he’s staring at, let out a small laugh. God, even his laugh is heavenly, he’s starting to think that maybe hitting the pillar was a good thing until he hears Tim saying, “What a loser.” Jason wanted to smack that nerd in the head but he’s more than intrigued of the dancer than to deal with Tim’s antics.

He really wanted to see what the dancer fully looks like.

Scowling a little, he stares back at the dancer again, he wants to approach him, to talk to him, to get to know him but Jason stops. He has this weird feeling like someone’s staring daggers at him.

Looking around, he didn’t see anyone glaring at him, everyone’s already seated, all eyes in the table. Ignoring that weird feeling, he joins them and eat his heart out. Oh well, there’s always going to be another time to see him again.

* * *

“You’re…” he trails off as the tall and handsome visitor looks at him with the same tone of surprise.

“Ahh… I’m sorry, I was just getting some fresh air.” He apologizes, the way he gets flustered from embarrassment is cute and Dick couldn’t help but giggle.

It’s the middle of the night, normally everyone (except the guards) are asleep and it’s easier for him to sneak around and meet Damian but unexpectedly, he bumped into one of the prince’s visitor, the one that got his face planted in the pillar. Remembering that event makes him laugh again.

“Are you alright?” he asks, not sure if the visitor could understand his slightly off accent of the English language.

“Ye-yeah… I mean, I ate too much earlier and I just can’t slee—“

“I was talking about the time you hit the pillar. Is your head alright?”

“Huh?!” a surprise tone escape from his voice. “Argh… you still remember that?” he groans as Dick laughs again. This guy is really funny and cute.

“Of course, who could forget such thing?” somehow, talking to him is easier than talking to most of the servants in this palace. Ever since he started living here, people have been giving him these stares, trying their best to ignore him as much as possible. It hurt, of course but by just talking to Damian makes everything feel better. Damian…. Crap! He’s too caught up talking to the visitor that he need to meet Damian ASAP, who knows what will happened if the prince will wait for too long. “So-sorry as much as I like talking to you, I can’t stay for too long I need to go now.” he unconsciously reaches out for his hands, he holds it tightly against his. “I’m really sorry.” he mutters, hesitating to let go of his hand but his body is already shifting on the opposite side while his eyes remains focus on the young visitor contemplating whether or not he should look away now or later.

He decides to let go and begins to walk away.

“Wait!” he hears him shouting.

He looks back at him again. Those teal colored eyes look breath taking under the moonlight, his breath hitches. Why is it the more he looks at him, the harder it is too look way? If only he could—

“Jason!” he shouts, Dick cocks his head. “That’s my name, Jason Todd.”

“I see, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Todd, hope that I can see you again.” he smiles at Jason, his body is already screaming at him to leave. “Mine’s Dick, Dick Grayson.” He doesn’t normally give his name to strangers but looking at Jason, he somehow trusts him.

He sees Jason’s face beaming up, it’s really adorable. “Take care then.”

“I will.”

“No, I mean it. Your left ankle, it got twisted when you danced right?”

_How did he know?_

* * *

 

The two are sitting in the gazebo, Damian’s duty as a prince has ended for the night and now he changed his clothes into something more comfortable. He’s slightly pissed that Grayson’s a little late but now he’s here, beside him.

His favorite dancer, a circus performer who in an unfortunate circumstances ends up working as a dancer in his palace. Damian gently lifts his leg, “You should be careful next time Grayson.” Taking out a bandage, the prince wraps it around the dancer’s left ankle.

“Why should I? Then I won’t have a prince to tend to my injuries.” The dancer quips with a soft laugh.

“I’m serious Grayson. I’m not just talking about your injuries, I noticed the way one of Bruce’s business associates looking at you and I don’t like it.” he retorts when he finish wrapping up his ankle.

“Aw, are you worried about me Damian?” Grayson scoots over to his side while saying those words in a playful tone.

“Of course I am! I don’t want anyone to hurt you, you’re mine after all.” He says with a huff and places his hands on the dancer’s shoulder, leaning him closer to his side as they look at the night sky talking about today’s events.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... i'm ending it here XD i'm curious to see what you guys think of thus fic, comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
